Si tu me lo pides
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Eran las 2 de la mañana... Tachimukai se encontraba en aquel parque, desahogándose al saber que su amor no era correspondido. ¿ Continuación Yaoi? Ustedes deciden. Pésimo Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ no se han aburrido ya de mis fics? Bueno vengo con uno nuevo! Ando bastante feliz! Así que hice uno trágico para no tener una sobredosis de felicidad (¿) el amor! El amor! Oks! Los dejo con el fic! Nota importante para lo de mi Beta hasta el final

Declaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece! El día que sea así es porque el cielo realmente sea como yo lo veo, rosa. Mientras sigue siendo de Level-5 (que ni idea de quién son) y el cielo azul T_T

OoO

O

OoO

Stay

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada, el pequeño ex portero suplente de Inazuma Japón, que respondía al nombre de Yuuki Tachimukai, de ahora 15 años de edad, se encontraba en el patio de juegos de un parque, estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas, solo.

Pensaba en lo que había vivido hace algunas semanas, cuando vio a Jousuke Tsunami declarar su amor, fue bueno escuchar su voz, sus palabras fueron dulces y llenas de amor, pero para la desgracia de Tachimukai, esas pablaras no eran para él, sino para una ex compañera de equipo: Zaizen Touko.

-¿Algunas vez te preguntaste como estoy?- le cuestiono al aire en un intento de desahogarse- Si lo hubieras hecho, probablemente te hubiera mentido, diciendo que estoy bien, que estoy feliz porque estas… enamorado. Pero, la verdad es que estoy solo aquí en este momento, hablándole a la nada, intentando no llorar- callo por un segundo- Estoy perdido, tratando de encontrar los restos de mi corazón- Tachimukai sufría en su interior.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en lo que el castaño solo pensó en sus momentos con el peli rosa. Pensando que si pudiera tener un deseo… seria que Tsunami estuviera a su lado. Porque aun que trate de negarlo, lo extraña… y lo necesita.

Lo ama más que antes. Pero sabe que cuando vea su cara, tendrá que mentir, diciéndose feliz por su amigo, porque nada ah ha cambiado desde que él está con Touko. Nadia a podido ocupar el lugar del chico del mar en esas semanas que ah fingido estar bien. Todo era más difícil cada día.

-Solo quiero escuchar que me amas- volvió a hablar después de unos minutos- pero como puedo pedir eso si tú nunca me has amado, así que sé que jamás pasara. Así que supongo que es hora de volver a casa y tratar de olvidarte, no sé lo que quieres realmente, pero estoy seguro de que yo no estoy en tus planes, pero si tú me pides que me quede…- seguía hablando al aire, tratando de pensar que Tsunami realmente lo escuchaba- … me quedare.

Pero no le vio sentido a seguir en aquel parte hablando solo, recordó que ya había tratado de seguir sin el surfista, y cada noche de esos días de intento, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sintiéndose solo y vacío. Se estaba desgarrando en su interior.

Levanto la vista hacia las estrellas, con la esperanza de que el surfer estuviera haciendo lo mismo. Y así, de alguna manera… lo sintió cerca…

OoO

O

OoO

Bueno espero que les allá gustado! Admito que me inspire en una canción, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre he! Pero bueno…. Antes que nada… a las que se ofrecieron a ser mi beta, que fueron unas cuantas… por favor les doy la lista de requisitos (que pediche yo)

Bueno como leerá mis fics y continuaciones que ms fics (siendo padres, un adiós no es para siempre etc.) necesito su sincera opinión - eso es fundamental

Que si ve una falta de ortografía o una parte inentendible me lo diga!

Que por favor, me aguante en mis momentos emo!

Que lea mis fics emo

Y que no se aburra de mi!

Eso es todo! Si aun ahí alguna o algún interesado(a) estaré encantada de saberlo! Ya saben, mensaje privado!

Dejen comentarios y háganme feliz!

Pd: quieren continuación?


	2. Abriendo los ojos

Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece! El día que yo juega Básquet como Michael Jordán y le gane a mi novio… es porque al fin es mío! Mientras aun es de Level-5! Que adora verme sufrir en los entrenamientos! Solo yo me busco un novio tan alto T_T

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Abriendo los ojos.<p>

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. El audaz surfista, llamado Jousuke Tsunami se encontraba disfrutando de las olas que hoy estaban tranquilas, en el lugar que Rika y Touko le habían enseñado.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía montar una ola correctamente, por más que trataba, no podía sacar de su mente pensamientos sumamente pervertidos, en los cuales, un hermoso castaño de ojos azules se encontraba bajo el…gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo mas…

-¡Maldición! ¡N puedo seguir así!- se regañó el mismo- ¡Tsunami, deja de pensar en Tachimukai! ¡Tienes a Touko! ¿Por qué no puedo amarla a ella?

Salió del agua con esa pregunta en su mente. Dejo su tabla a un lado y se sentó en la arena, mirando las estrellas de esa noche.

¿Por qué no amo a Touko? Se puso a pensar… Ella era perfecta para él, en sus 17 años de vida, Tsunami no había conocido a alguien como ella. Entonces... ¿Cuál era el problema? Simple… el amaba a otra persona. Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba con Touko? La verdad es que ni el mismo lo sabe… tal vez porque pensó que si correspondía a otra persona, sacaría a Yuuki de su mente y corazón… ese fue un grave error.

Porque todos los días, en cada momento, veía la sonrisa de su novia, y pensaba que la de Tachimukai era más sincera. Veía a los ojos a Touko y pensaba que los de Yuuki eran más brillantes… estaba enamorado del portero desde hace bastante tiempo.

Y ahora lo ama más que antes, lo extraña y necesita, porque en las últimas semanas el castaño se había alejado de él, a tal punto de darle sonrisas falsas y no mirarle a los ojos. Su intención le dice que por algún motivo, el oji azul no lo quiere ver a la cara. Y eso lo lastima.

Pero aun así… nada cambia lo que Tsunami siente. Y cada día es más difícil engañarse a sí mismo, poniendo fuerza en algo que no funcionara, como su relación con Touko.

Tsunami nunca creyó que se vería envuelto en algo así. Quería estar con Tachimukai, pero no sabía si el pequeño castaño quería algo con él. Tal vez él era el chico más cool de Raimond, pero también tiene sus miedos, y en ese momento se estaba enfrentando a uno de ellos: Temor al rechazo.

Entonces cuando Tsunami estaba a punto de prometerse olvidar al castaño, el destino hizo acto de presencia, iluminando los oscuros pensamientos del peli rosa, haciéndolo recordar las palabras que su entrenador le dijo años atrás, cuando aún estaba en Ounihara:

"Tener miedo es bueno, porque si no, el valor no existiría para enfrentar al mar, entonces ahí que superarlo, y montar esas olas. Por qué los resultados serán para siempre, a cambio de un momento de temor."

La decisión estaba tomada, mañana terminaría con Touko e iría con Tachimukai a decirle… con el corazón en la mano, sin temor…

* * *

><p>Bueno… ahora sí! No regresare hasta tener un capítulo de "Siendo padres"! Lo juro!<p>

Un asco de capitulo? Lo sé! Es que bueno… acabo de regresar a clase y mi cabeza anda algo seca… por no decir bastante! Así que pido una disculpa por el horrible capitulo T_T

Comentarios?

Matta ne~


	3. Quedate

A fin me aparezco con continuación. Gracias a las que comentaron siendo padres. Sus comentarios me suben el ánimo.

Declaimer(*): Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5, y es así porque seguimos viendo parejas comprometedoras solo como amigos. Si fuera mío, me iría directamente a los besos TwT

Advertencias:

-Yaoi

-El lector podría morir de aburrimiento

* * *

><p>Si tú me lo pides…<p>

Capítulo 3: Quédate.

Era temprano, muy temprano. Por Yuuki Tachimukai ya estaba despierto desde algunas horas atrás. Sus maletas ya estaba preparadas, su pasaporte y boleto de avión a América se encontraban en su mano.

Salió lentamente de su habitación, cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar despacio, no quería hacer ningún ruido y que alguien se enterará de que se marchaba. La noche anterior, antes de irse al parque, se lo había comunicado al entrenador y este había aceptado su decisión.

Siguió caminando, una de sus manos seguía ocupada por los papeles para su viaje, mientras que la apretaba fuertemente el fierro de su maleta. Casi tan fuerte como el pequeño apretaba sus ojos a ratos, tratando de contener lagrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo.

Cuando pasaba por enfrente de la puerta del surfista, tuvo el infantil impulso de darle una patada y luego salir corriendo a esconderse… y decidió hacerlo como un último reproche.

Dejo su maleta un poco alejada, y después lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Tsunami. Pero antes de cumplir su infantil acción, escucho la voz del surfista casi gritando…

-Entiéndelo Touko, terminamos. Solo te veo como una amiga, se que eres fuerte y encontraras a alguien mejor que yo…- estaba alterado, ya que ella no quería entender. Respiro profundamente y no volvió a hablar hasta que se halló más calmado. Esta vez dijo en vos más suave- estoy enamorado de Yuuki, así que ten por seguro que no te dejo por cualquiera. Lo siento. Adiós- y corto la llamada entes de que la peli rosa lo hiciera enojar nuevamente.

Por otro lado, Tachimukai estaba hecho piedra en el pasillo, enfrente de la puesta del peli rosa, y en su mente solo había una pregunta. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien o su corazón por fin había engañado a su mente y ahora alucinaba?

Repentinamente la puerta que estaba a punto de ser pateada se abrió, dejando a la vista al dueño de la habitación.

Tachimukai, en el acto más infantil de su existencia, cubrió su cara, la cual estaba de todos los colores de rojo, y cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-¿Tachimukai?- por otro lado, a Tsunami le sorprendió mucho ver al objeto de su amor frente a él, con un adorable sonrojo- ¿Tachimukai?- pregunto nuevamente.

El portero aun tapaba su caro y cerraba sus ojos, estaba completamente inmóvil, lo único que demostraba que aún no era una estatua, era el movimiento de sus labios, que susurraban algo inaudible para Tsunami.

-¿Qué diablos dices?- la paciencia de Jousuke no estaba al cien por ciento esa mañana.

-Si no te veo… no estás ahí…- susurro un poco más alto.

Naturalmente, a Tsunami le resbalo una gotita por la nuca ante tales palabras, pero después se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Se acercó lentamente al oído del sonrojado castaño.

-No me ves… pero si me escuchas. Y debo decirte algo- Tachimukai dejo de murmurar- ¡Te Amo!

-¿Eh?- el pequeño abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Lo que escuchaste… Y no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?- tartamudeo ante mas sorpresa. El creía que era secreto.

-Veo tus maletas frente a mí…- la tristeza por la realidad de ese hecho se escuchaba en su voz- y también sé que te vas por mi culpa. Lo veo en tus ojos, esos que no me han mirado directamente desde hace semanas.

-Yo…- dudo un poco- Yo tengo que hacerlo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, a nadie a que le importa y que me diga esa palabra- intentaba convencerse a si mismo.

-Quédate

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué te amo

-Tu estas con Touko

-Estaba…

-¿Cómo?

-Termina con ella por ti…

Y antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta, Tsunami ya lo estaba besando. No supo en que momento le acercaron tanto, y tampoco en que momento empezó a corresponder. Solo sabía qué se sentía inmensamente feliz al tener esos labios que encajaban a la perfección con los suyos. Al saberse amado y correspondido. Porque muy sabiamente, quien ama y es amado… merece la dicha.

* * *

><p>(*) Sé que es Disclaimer, demo… me gusta más como suena Declaimer xD<p>

Bueno… algunas me dijeron que algo de drama... pero es que no hallaba la inspiración, y además este era un fic extremadamente corto!

Y tengo una nueva idea en mente, una que pronto verane n Fanfiction xD

Espero que les allá gustado! Traeré contuniaciones pronto! Oh Yeah!

¿Reviews?


End file.
